Princess Disaster
by fallenmoka
Summary: Haruno Sakura, Puteri Salju dengan nasib super sial. Uchiha Sasuke, pencipta dongeng tak bertanggung jawab. Romance-Parody Fairytale. Read&Review pliiis?


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: **AU, 2 universe kayak dunia nyata Sasuke & dunia dongeng Sakura. OOCness. Nistadiamdiam!Sasuke. Standart warning applied, lah. Line pertama Sasuke pov jadi semuanya suka-suka dia aja bahasanya. Romance-Parody Fantasy Fairytale.

**PERHATIAN-PERHATIAN: **ini **remake** dari fanfic **Princess Sakura** yang pernah aku buat a long-long time ago, tahun **2011**. tapi sekarang aku bikin jadi beda. itu fanfic pertama aku dan hancurnya hancur banget. masih bisa diliat di profil soalnya ga tega mau hapus hoho:')

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno dll

_Italic_ punya banyak arti: cerita Sasuke, kata-kata asing & pikiran.

Enjoy **:)**

* * *

**First: Snow Pink and The Awkward Life**

* * *

_Manusia emang nggak pernah puas. Punya istri jelek dengan lingkar pinggang kayak kebo, protes karena tidak sesuai selera. Waktu udah dikasih istri yang cantik dengan bodi layaknya J-Lo dan gitar Spanyol yang di-_mixed_ jadi satu, masih aja berani lirik-lirik pembantu tetangga yang pake kebaya. _What the hell that's for?

_Oke, mungkin terkadang mata gue juga jelalatan—tapi siapa juga yang berani nolak jelalatan dari seorang Uchiha?—cih, lupakan. Jadi, nggak salah kan kalau tiba-tiba sang istri yang sedang hamil tersebut punya niat buat merajut _sweater_ untuk sang suami di tepi jendela istananya pada saat badai salju sedang turun?_

_Sepertinya tidak nyambung sekali. Di keadaan normal, sang istri—eh, ratu—itu bakal mengerahkan segala kekuatan otot-otot bisepnya buat bisa meninju suaminya sampai jadi salah satu bintang di angkasa raya sana. Tapi ini keadaan tidak normal, _**Sasuke Universe**_. Gue yang berkuasa._

_Luka hati dan airmata membuat ratu gahar bernama Tsunade ini menjadi ceroboh—oh, rasanya seperti _skinny dip_ dalam lautan luka dalam saat melihat sang suami yang emang dasarnya mesum itu kedip-kedipin mata dengan keganjenan di titik tertinggi sama si pembantu istana sebelah yang rambutnya warna ungu gitu. Beh, apaan tuh ungu? Warna janda. Cantikan pirang juga kemana-mana, buktinya artis Hollywod pada beramai-ramai ngecat rambutnya jadi warna jagung ini. Nggak ada tuh ceritanya kepala-kepala bernada ungu mondar-mandir di seantero jagat Hollywod, juga Bollywood._

_Kira-kira begitulah isi hati _Queen_ Tsunade—demi nomor togelnya yang nggak pernah menang, hati rapuhnya benar-benar tersakiti._

_Tsunade yang ceroboh, jarinya tertusuk jarum jahit hingga lepas. _Liquid _merah dan potongan jari manis lengkap dengan cincin kawinnya—__oh, dia sudah diduakan! Huhu__—menetes di atas hamparan putih padang salju—menciptakan kontras yang membuat Tsunade merasa _suprise_,__ saljunya jadi warna _pink_! Dengan tatapan sepolos anak tiga tahun melihat bintang jatuh lewat di depan jendela, Tsunade mulai membuat permohonan._

_"Wohoooo~! _Make a wish_!" Tsunade bersorak, "Oke, lupakan permohonan tentang nomer togel dan suami setia karena _damn_, itu nggak pernah terkabul. Sialan." Ia berpikir sejenak sembari menikmati pemandangan cantik dari tepi jendela kamarnya—salju yang putih. Darah berwarna merah, dan langit senja musim dingin yang nyaris kehitaman. Epik sekali. Seandainya saja dia punya kamera SLR—punya sih, tapi biasanya dibawa Jiraiya buat motret foto-foto mesum yang bisa bikin ketua klub anti pornografi kena serangan jantung. Cih._

_"Aku ingin seorang anak perempuan yang nggak _pervert_seperti Jiraiya. Yang memiliki kulit seputih salju, bibir semerah darah dan rambut sehitam kayu eboni. Dan nggak _pervert_ seperti Jiraiya."_

_Ada nggak yang mau ngajarin ratu satu ini tata krama buat berdoa? Takutnya ntar nggak terkabul. Gue mau aja sih, tapi gue lebih suka daun muda hoho._

_Dan benar sekali, permohonan itu nggak terkabul. Karena beberapa bulan kemudian, lahirlah sesosok bayi cantik dengan berat di bawah rata-rata alias kerempeng—diduga karena sang ibu _stress_ selama kehamilan, suka minum _sake_ dan berjudi— yang sepertinya merupakan _opposite attrack_ dari permohonan sang bunda. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna cerah seperti gulali dan mata dengan spektrum warna mirip acar segar. Jidatnya seperti Albert Enstein, beruntung sekali. Mungkin ia akan jadi penemu rumus *biiip* dan *beep* dan blablabla terserah, gue lebih pintar._

_Doa yang tidak terkabul. Dan Ibu yang tidak terselamatkan karena jantungan mengira anaknya adalah gulali._

_Jiraiya itu mesum dan dia nggak menghadapi malam-malam yang dingin tanpa Tsunade si istri tercinta yang__ panas, panas sepanas neraka__._

_Maka beberapa jam setelah kematian Tsunade, Jiraiya langsung menikahi babu cantik dari istana sebelah sebelah, Konan—yang setelah diselidiki ternyata punya _affair_ dengan Jiraiya selama tiga tahun ini. Konan yang mengerikan, dan dengan tawa maniak bersumpah di depan keranjang bayi si anak tiri bahwa ia akan membuat kehidupan bayi itu bahagia seperti di neraka._

Welcome to the family, _Sakura Haruno_.

_._

_Beberapa tahun kemudian—kenapa ini jadi kayak sinetron? Tapi ini dongeng gue. Gue yang berkuasa._

_"Huhuhuhu... Hiks-Hiks." Terdengar suara tangisan dari bagian dalam hutan belantara. Apakah ada yang sedang patah hati disini?_

_"Sa-Sakura-_chaaan_~ Huwaaaa!" Ternyata ada tujuh orang—ekor?—kurcaci yang sedang menangis mengelilingi sebuah peti yang ditutupi bunga-bungaan hutan. Di dalamnya terbaringlah seorang gadis muda cantik berambut permen karet yang telah mereka vonis MATI akibat gizi buruk dan diare berkepanjangan setelah makan _lollipop_ beracun pemberian nenek sihir. Oh, dan karena perbudakan jangka panjang yang lagi-lagi dilakukan oleh nenek sihir yang sama._

_Padahal kalo mereka lebih teliti, mereka bias melihat keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir di pelipis si mayat. Dan wajah yang merah karena lelah menahan napas. Satu lagi, bibir si mayat juga berkomat-kamit mengumandangkan kutukan khas gue yang bisa membuat guru kesopanan kerajaan pingsan jika mendengarnya. Tapi sekali lagi, mereka tidak teliti._

_Satu liter airmata dari tangisan pilu itu menarik seorang pangeran yang tengah berburu untuk mendekat karena penasaran. Si mayat, yang mungkin lebih baik kita panggil Sakura, mencium aroma kegagalan rencana saat tapak kuda putih pangeran itu terdengar. Sialan, dia memaki. Kalo ketidakberuntungan adalah hal yang menurun, maka dia harus menyalahkan ibunya._

_"Hei, ada apa ini?" Pangeran cantik—iya cantik, karena ganteng itu __**UCHIHA**__—itu mendekat. Matanya yang berwarna perak terlihat cocok dengan _spandex_ ketat khas buto ijo yang ia kenakan. Hahaha, pangeran macam apa kostum kayak begitu? Karena dongeng atau bukan, orang paling ganteng dan _stylish_ tetaplah harus gue._

_Tangis _The Kurcacis_ itu semakin keras mendengar suara tak berperasaan si pangeran. Mereka menggerung-gerung di tanah dan menyebabkan guncangan yang bikin si mayat jejadian di dalam peti ingin mengamuk. Terutama kurcaci berambut _orange_ ngejreng dengan _pierching-pierching_ setan di wajahnya, ia menangis paling keras karena masih nggak percaya bahwa mantannya—iya, si ratu jahat itu—yang membunuh Sakura._

_"Huhu... Sakura si anak baik mati! Siapa ntar yang masakin Tobi? Siapa yang nyuciin baju Tobi? Siapa yang beres-beres rumah? Nggak ada lagi dada empuk yang bisa Tobi peluk tiap malam... Nggak enak!"_

_Seandainya Si Tobi ini lebih peka, dia pasti ngerasain aura-aura pembunuh dari dalam peti._

_"Demi Jashin-_sama_, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? HUWAAAAW!"_

_"Kita harusnya mengadakan syukuran kematian Sakura-_chan_ dengan ledakan, _un_!"_

_Si mayat ingin sekali meledakkan kurcaci hermafrodit ini, serius._

_"Biaya peti mati mahal, hiks-hiks. Dan cari pembantu juga mahal huaaaa!"_

_RGGGHH SIALANSIALAN JADI SELAMA INI AKU HANYA DIANGGAP PEMBANTU HAAAH? NANTI JIKA AKU BERHASIL MELARIKAN DIRI KE HOLLYWOOD DAN MENJADI ARTIS SEKELAS LADY GAGA, AKAN KUBELI HUTAN INI BESERTA ISINYA! DAN SAAT ITU KUHARAP KALIAN MENYESAL, KURCACI-KURCACI SIALAN, KHUKHUKHU~_

_Kurcaci berambut merah hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia sedikit kesal karena pangeran berambut sunsilk ini sepertinya akan jadi saingan cintanya. Dua kurcaci lainnya, sibuk berendam di empang dan jadi bunga bangkai untuk hiasan peti mati Sakura. Lupakan sajalah mereka._

_"Anak yang malang." Ujar sang pangeran singkat. Ia menatap aneh pada aura-aura hitam yang menyelimuti peti itu—apa cewek ini akan menjadi roh jahat? Kalau iya, maka Neji merasa harus melakukan tindak pencegahan pertama. "Sepertinya aku harus menciumnya supaya dia terbangun. Seperti di dongeng. Mama pernah cerita dongeng yang seperti itu padaku."_

_"Cium! Cium! Cium kalau itu bisa bikin Sakura-_chan_ terbangun!"_

_Neji mengangguk ragu, wajahnya mulai pucat. Bagaimanapun juga, _first kiss_-nya sedang dipertaruhkan disini. Hahaha, pangeran ini culun sekali. Pffft masak udah 17 tahun masih belom pernah ciuman? Kalo gue sih karna gue mahal, ya. Yang boleh ciuman sama gue cuman cewek super cantik dengan bibir super steril—masih mau tanya kenapa?_

_Dengan gerakan _slow-motion_, bibir Neji mendekat pada bibir Sakura. Benar-benar _sloooow_ sehingga para kurcaci menatap kisah cinta picisan itu tanpa berkedip._

_"MESUUUUM! MESUM! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" Sakura tak sanggup lagi berpura-pura mati. Ia melompat dari petinya dan menendang pangeran cantik itu demi keselamatan diri dan ciuman pertamanya. Alarm _bangun-Sakura-ada-cowok-mesum-di-dekatmu-ayo-beri- tendangan-dari-langit_ meraung-raung darurat di dalam kepalanya. Sungguh darurat, ciuman pertamanya (dan pangeran itu juga) nyaris terenggut dengan nista tadi._

_"_Yeaaaah_~! Sakura-_chan_ bangun berkat ciumanmu, Pangeran-_san_!"_

_"Tidak, dia tidak menciumku! Tutup mulut kalian!" Kamera menyorot wajah marah Sakura yang mengerikan dan efek raungan harimau sumatera di pasang untuk memprovokasi suasana panas. Semua terdiam. Hutan sunyi senyap seketika. "Jangat mendekatiku, kau mesum! DAN KALIAN!" Ia menunjuk para kurcaci yang mengerut takut dengan dramatis, "Aku pikir selama ini kita itu teman!"_

_"D-Dan aku pikir Sakura-_chan_ itu mati~"_

_"Sebenarnya kami pikir Sakura-_chan_ itu pembantu."_

_"Kalau aku pikir," Sang Pangeran berkata datar, "Aku pikir, kau harus menikah denganku. Karena aku sudah membangunkanmu."_

_"ARGGGH! KALIAN!" Sang puteri salju amatir menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. "T-I-D-A-K. Aku takkan mau! Selamat tinggal, nantikan pembalasanku!"_

_Kata-kata _'watch your back'_ yang terakhir diteriakkan oleh Sakura menggema di seluruh hutan, menciptakan satu teror mental bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Legenda horor hutan ini akan bertambah satu lagi._

_Sakura berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Pangeran Neji dan tujuh orang kurcaci dalam keadaan cengo. Sejauh apapun dicari, Puteri Sakura takkan ditemukan lagi. Tidak, ia tidak berhasil membeli tiket pesawat dan lari ke Hollywood. Ia tidak berhasil menggapai mimpinya menjadi Lady Gaga-_wannabe _dan membeli hutan belantara. Dongeng ini memang sedih, saudara-saudara. Antiklimaks sekali, namun dalam _**Sasuke Universe**_**,**__ini adalah _sad ending_ terbaik._

Snow Pink_ alias Sakura Haruno terjatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang rahasia. Sangat rahasia. Dengan begitu, cerita ini berakhir damai._

* * *

Hening.

"Jelek sekali. Tidak bahagia. Tidak ada sentuhan Itachi-nya." Pemuda berambut pendek itu menutup buku tulis kumal yang sejak tadi di bacanya. Ia kembali meringkuk dalam kehangatan selimut dan berencana bergelung di sana selamanya. "Sasuke-_kun_, mungkin kau sama _dickless_-nya dengan Si Kuning menyebalkan itu."

Rumah sakit adalah tempat di mana kau tidak akan diizinkan membuat keributan, meninju saudara kembar, atau mencekik sampai mati seorang pasien. Dan itu juga berarti tak boleh membuat keributan dengan cara meninju lalu mencekik saudara kembarmu yang sedang sakit sampai mati karena ia mengejek dongeng yang telah kautulis dengan sepenuh hati.

Ha! Jarang sekali kan, Uchiha Sasuke mengarang sebuah cerita? Jika dilelang mungkin saja buku cerita itu akan berharga duaratusribu _dollar_ dan gadis-gadis akan bertarung sampai botak untuk mendapatkannya!

Bukan di lempar ke lantai seperti Sai sialan ini.

"Ck, siapa juga yang mau meniru Itachi? Kau pikir aku berjiwa emak-emak seperti dia, menulis cerita yang digemari bocah-bocah? Aku seribu kali lebih _manly_ daripada keriput itu, kau tahu?" Sasuke mencibir. Ha, benarkah itu? Kalau begitu, kenapa lebih banyak fanfic ItaSasu daripada SasuIta?

"Kau nggak cocok bicara tentang kejantanan, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau bahkan nggak bisa membahagiakan saudara kembarmu."

Tanda siku-siku mulai muncul di pelipis Sasuke yang tanpa jerawat. Memang sialan sekali, si Sai ini. Dikasih hati minta jantung. Dikasih jantung minta buntung. Kalau ini bukan rumah sakit, maka ia telah menggantung terbalik kembarannya ini di langit-langit sejak duapuluh jam yang lalu.

Kenapa duapuluh jam yang lalu? Karena duapuluh jam yang lalu, Sai dan bengeknya bersua kembali setelah sekian lama berpisah sehingga ia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ia terlihat sekarat dan Sasuke bukannya mau menangis atau bersedih atau apa—tapi Sai itu saudara kembarnya! Oke Sasuke memang sedih—sedikit.

Mereka telah berbagi baju yang sama, berbagi cewek yang sama, bahkan dikandung bersama-sama selama sembilan bulan dalam rahim ibu mereka. Juga berebut makanan dari plasenta dan blablabla—jadi meskipun Sai brengsek, Sasuke tetap menyayanginya sebagai saudara. Dan tolong, ia tidak berkaca-kaca matanya ketika mengingat hal itu. Juga jangan mulai berpikir tentang SasuSai atau apapun, tolong.

Sai, saat itu lebih pucat dari yang pernah dilihat Sasuke selama hidupnya dan ia mengenakan masker oksigen. Tatapannya kosong dan hampa, terpaku pada langit-langit seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu—atau seseorang— yang Sasuke pikir itu malaikat maut. Salju turun deras di luar sana, Sai bilang akan baik jika ia dipanggil hari ini karena ia selalu terlihat fotogenik di tengah salju. Mikoto tak berhenti terisak di sisi Sai, tak ingin kehilangan satu lagi putranya. Sementara Fugaku menghabiskan malam dengan berdoa di kuil, memohon yang terbaik untuk keluarga mereka.

Saat itu, Sasuke sudah memasrahkan diri dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Malam itu juga, Sai mengidap sindrom langka Aku-Merindukan-Itachi. Ia meminta Sasuke membuatkannya dongeng yang menyenangkan seperti yang sering Itachi ceritakan dulu. Dongeng yang menghangatkan hati dan membuatnya ingin kembali ke masa kecil. Mikoto menangis semakin keras, mengira semua ini pertanda bahwa mereka akan kehilangan lagi.

Setelah itu Sai tertidur. Mungkin karena pengaruh obat.

Mikoto bilang, seabsurd apapun itu, turuti saja permintaan Sai. _Sasuke-chan, kita tak ingin kehilangan dia juga, kan? Dia hanya merindukan Itachi. Sasuke-chan, kita sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak—_maka, Sasuke tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula, itu terdengar seperti permintaan terakhir dari seseorang yang sekarat. Isak tangis dan doa-doa Mikoto tak berhenti sepanjang malam.

Sayang sekali, ia tidak memiliki perasaan hangat Itachi ataupun kata-kata ajaibnya. Tidak memiliki aura keibuan Itachi yang membuat bocah-bocah selalu ingin mendekat. Juga tidak memiliki kebaikan hati Itachi yang membuatnya selalu bisa menulis dongeng-dongeng istimewa dan menyentuh—ya, Itachi seorang penulis cerita anak-anak. Dulu ia bekerja di Walt Disney dan jadi kebanggan Fugaku.

Sasuke adalah Sasuke, dongeng yang ditulisnya murni tentang apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia tidak suka dongeng tentang putri-putrian—_heck_, benar-benar tidak mendidik. Membuat bocah-bocah perempuan kecil bermimpi tentang pangeran berkuda putih yang takkan pernah datang. Jika Sasuke punya anak perempuan nanti, ia akan memilih tontonan apa yang boleh dilihat anaknya. Mungkin ia akan menyajikan film-film ninja, supaya putrinya nanti tahu kalau hidup itu keras.

Cih, apa yang barusan dia pikirkan tadi? Anak perempuan?

Oke, jadi dongeng Sasuke nggak memuaskan dan Sai mulai ngelunjak. Sayang sekali mereka tidak jadi kehilangan Sai, karena duabelas jam kemudian ia terbangun dengan kemajuan yang sangat pesat, nyaris sembuh. Segar bugar dan melontarkan kata-kata vulgar seperti biasa. Padahal dia jomblo, jadi positif nggak bakal ada yang merasa kehilangan.

Paling Mikoto bakal menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam dan Fugaku bakal membuat usaha menengah mereka jadi di ambang batas kebangkrutan—oke, oke . Diulang pernyataan yang tadi. Bagus sekali Sai cepat sadar dan sakitnya tidak bertambah parah.

"Kenapa kau jadi melankolis begitu?" Sasuke mencibir. "Itu sangat gay. Cepat tidur, aku muak menunggumu. _Kaa-san_ baru bisa datang lagi besok. Aku ngantuk dan mau mimpi cewek-cewek berbikini!" Sasuke merebahkan pantatnya di sofa tempat keluarga pasien.

Sai tersenyum palsu. "Oke, silakan. Soalnya aku mau mimpi malam pertama kalo Pangeran Neji dan dan _Snow Pink_ itu jadi menikah. Aku lumayan suka dongengmu, sayang sekali nggak ada bagian *piiiiip*-nya."

Rumah sakit adalah tempat dimana kita nggak boleh menendang saudara kembar kita yang sedang sakit keluar jendela lantai delapan, benar begitu 'kan?

Sai menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut. Sasuke masih terjaga dan menatap jendela yang ditempeli salju—ada firasat aneh tentang hari ini. Mungkin saja nanti Sai bakalan ngompol atau ngelindur keluar rumah sakit dan Sasuke harus tetap berjaga.

Tapi akhirnya ia tertidur juga. Hanya tiga menit setelah berpikir ia ingin begadang.

* * *

_"Wahai cermin di dinding, siapakah wanita paling cantik di dunia ini?"_

_"Cantik itu _relative_, Nyonya... Saya nggak bisa menentukan siapa yang paling cantik. Apa anda mau turun ke lapangan untuk mengadakan _survey_ secara langsung?"_

_"BEGO! Cermin BEGO! Ya enggaklah, di luar panas banget entar kalo saya gosong gimanaaa? Oke kalau begitu, siapa yang paling cantik di sekitar sini?"_

_"Uhh—Nyonya mau jawaban yang jujur atau bohong?"_

_Sudut siku-siku muncul di jidat Sang Ratu yang proposional dan tanpa bintik. Alisnya yang diukir cantik menukik karena marah._

_"BACOT BANGET SIH!"_

_"Nona Sakura, Ratuku. Nona Sakura adalah gadis paling cantik di sekitar sini."_

_"Aaaarggh! Dada tepos jidat lebar begitu apa sih cantiknya? Kau benar-benar kurangajar, Cermin! Sakura! Sakuraaaaaa!"_

_Cermin nggak mengerti mengapa ia selalu disalahkan. Padahal cantik itu _relative_ dan ini murni pendapatnya. Kalo Nyonya Konan pengen jawaban yang mendukung, seharusnya ia tanya kurcaci _orange_ yang sering main ke istana sambil bawa-bawa bunga, terus pulang babak belur._

_Sakura datang dengan _style_ butut dan tampang menderitanya. Anak malang. Nyonya Konan cemberut dengan bengis._

_"T-Tolong jangan salahkan saya, Nyonya! Jangan salahkan wajah cantik saya—KYAAAA!"_

_Ada sapu yang melayang dan upik abu yang menderita._

.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Perlu limabelas menit tersendiri untuk menyadarkan seorang Sakura Haruno bahwa yang barusan dialaminya hanya mimpi. Mimpi. Hanya mimpi. Setelah itu, ia bersujud syukur dan membuat kegaduhan berlebihan. Kalo ini wilayah kekuasaan Nyonya Konan, maka ia telah dijadikan _sandwich_ sejak tiga detik yang lalu karena keributan ini nggak mendukung bobok cantik Sang Ratu.

Maka ia cepat-cepat menutup mulut dengan paranoid. Karena mungkin saja ia sedang terdampar di lemari sapu Nyonya Konan, atau lebih parah lagi... lemari bajunya! _Oh, My_! Sakura nggak mau dituduh sebagai pencuri _lingerie_ lagi seperti kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi Sakura nggak menemukan _bra_ atau _g-string_ atau _nightgown_ dan blablabla yang merupakan _outfit_ seorang tante-tante cantik dan kaya, dia jadi merasa lega. Meskipun tempat ini memang terasa kayak lemari, gelap kayunya yang dingin dan bau apeknya.

Tunggu! Kenapa dia bisa nyasar ke lemari? Perasaan hal terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah _survive_ di belantara raya. Kenapa bisa ada lemari di hutan? Apa ini cerita Narnia?

Maka ia membuka pintu benda yang sepertinya lemari ini. Sedikit demi sedikit... Pelan demi pelan... _Slooow_.

Krieeeettt… Nyiiiit—brak!

"Sialan!" Sakura mendengus. Jantungnya hampir copot karena bunyi pintu lemari yang kayaknya nggak mengenal kata sedikit, pelan ataupun _slow_ ini.

Jadi ia mencoba mendorong pintu itu dengan satu jari kelingking biar nggak bunyi.

Nyiiiiiiiiiitttttttt~

"Sialan, sama aja!" Sakura mengumpat lagi dan menendang pintu itu sampai terbuka seperti gayanya yang biasa. Gaya yang biasa dipakai saat Nyonya Konan sedang nggak di istana, tentu saja. Ketika Nyonya Konan sedang _stay_ di sekitarnya, ia adalah Sakura-si-Puteri- Salju-Asli-yang-Polos-dan-Ter_bully_.

Lalu, yang menyambutnya adalah gelap dan dingin dan—positif, tempat ini bukan belantara. Sebuah ruangan dengan lantai yang dingin dan jendela berukuran sedang di pojok sana. Cahaya keperakan menerobos dari sela-sela korden jendela, entah cahaya bulan atau lampu. Tapi karena Sakura tipe cewek yang romantis, maka ia memutuskan itu adalah cahaya purnama.

Berciuman dengan pangeran berkuda putih di bawah sinar bulan purnama. _Oow, such a romantic thing_, Sakura membatin. Sayang sekali ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membayangkan adegan percintaan—apalagi adegan R-18, _big no no_.

Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah… Waspada! Sepertinya ada satu atau dua orang di ruangan ini. Walaupun mungkin mereka sedang tidur, Sakura tetap harus berhati-hati.

Ia mencoba satu langkah.

Hening, nggak ada bunyi. Aman.

Sekarang ia siap dengan 100 langkah untuk kabur!

_Pletak-pletok-pletak-pletok-pletak-pletok_

Hell, siapa sih yang bikin aturan kalau alas kaki para _princess_ haruslah kalau nggak _wedges_ setinggi 20 cm, maka _heels _berukuran 30 cm? Benar-benar ngerepotin di saat darurat! Udah ribut, nggak bisa di pakai lari. Sakura melempar sepatu berhak-nya ke sembarang arah dengan brutal. Dan sialnya, nggak mendarat dengan benar.

"Adow! Sakit banget, sialan! Siapa yang berani ngelemparin saya?!" Suara itu gahar dan menantang. Terdengar seperti Nyonya Konan—err, tapi dalam versi yang lebih nge_bass_? Oh, Tuhan! Sepatunya yang tajam baru saja mengenai seseorang! Sakura nyaris menangis saat ia melihat sosok bayangan yang bergerak gelisah di sudut sana.

"Di-Dia akan bangun…," Sakura menjambak rambutnya panik. Kalau kesialan adalah turunan genetik, maka Sakura akan menyalahkan ibunya. Tapi jika kesialan itu terjadi nyaris dalam setiap fragmen hidupnya, ia harus menyalahkan siapa?

"Berhenti melempariku, Karin-_san_!" Suara-Nyonya-Konan-versi-lebih-nge_bass_ itu berteriak lagi, menendang udara kosong di hadapannya. "Hanya karena aku menolak cintamu, bukan berarti kau bisa melempariku dengan batu! Itu bisa merusak kredibilitasmu sebagai guru, Karin-_san_. Lagipula, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku nggak suka tante-tante?"

Ooh, sedang ngigau ternyata. Syukurlah. Sakura mengelus dada lega. Keberuntungan!

"Kau cantik, Karin-_san_! Sungguh! Aku hanya—RRGGGH ANDA MAU SAYA BUNUH?!"

Tapi Sakura nggak terbiasa dengan keberuntungan. Baginya, keberuntungan adalah kesialan yang tertunda. Jadi sebelum keberuntungannya habis, ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini.

Tapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Di bawah sinar bulan, teronggoklah sebuah buku tulis kumal dengan dramatis. Di tengah kegelapan yang tanpa lampu, buku itu satu-satunya sesuatu yang hidup dengan perdar keperakannya. Seolah Sakura sudah ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan buku itu dari debu-debu lantai dan memungutnya.

Sampulnya tertulis '_Snow Pink: The Tale of _Sakura Haruno'. Di sudut lain buku itu tertulis; _untuk dickless Sai, cepatlah bertemu Itachi di alam sana. _Sakura mengernyit membacanya. Bukan karena kata-kata tidak etis barusan, tetapi karena ia merasa sangat familiar dengan judul tersebut.

_**Snow Pink: The Tale of Sakura Haruno**_

Mungkin saja… Mungkin saja ia memang telah ditakdirkan untuk membaca buku ini. Atau mungkin saja, buku ini adalah hal yang telah menentukan takdirnya selama ini.

_**Oleh: Pemuda Tampan Sasuke Uchiha.**_

Ia membuka halaman pertama dengan tangan bergetar dan jantung berdegup kencang. Lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala membantu pengelihatannya.

Tunggu dulu! Lampu yang menyala?

Di lain waktu, ia akan berterimakasih karena menyalakan lampu untuk seorang gadis—dan bukan gadis biasa, demi apa, dia adalah seorang puteri!—adalah tindakan yang sangat _gentleman_ sekali. Orang itu akan diberinya medali penghargaan dari kerajaan jika ia berhasil menyingkirkan Nyonya Konan. Selain itu, di bawah penindasan Nyonya Konan, lampu adalah barang mewah yang jarang-jarang ia dapatkan. Paling kalo nggak lilin, lampu semprong. Jadi mungkin saja Sakura akan mencintai orang itu seumur hidupnya.

Namun ketika ia berbalik arah dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan tampang berantakan dan raut wajah marah, pikirannya langsung kosong dan rasanya ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Cowok ini bisa saja jadi prince _charming_-nya, ya. Dengan kulit pucat, rambut keren, dada bidang dan garis wajah aristokrat yang elegan. Suatu saat, mereka mungkin saja akan berciuman di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Namun tampang garang seperti algojo bukanlah tipenya. Ngeri!

"E-E-Ehhhh...?" Sakura ingin mengutuk diri sendiri. Kenapa di saat darurat seperti ini malah hanya kata-kata bego itu yang bisa ia lontarkan?

Cowok itu hanya diam dengan tatapan mata setajam elang. Dan Sakura samasekali nggak berpikir kalau matanya seksi, catat itu. Cowok tanpa nama dengan rambut setajam pantat bebek itu memijat tinjunya. Dan dari wajahnya, Sakura tahu bahwa tinju itu tak lain dan tak bukan hanya untuk dirinya. Ini nggak romantis. Ini seram, _horror_!

"Seharusnya aku tahu, yang melempariku tadi bukan Karin-_san_." Cowok itu bergumam rendah, suaranya mengancam. "Dia sedang di Amerika karena patah hati. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling menyedihkan?"

Uh-oh. Sakura dalam masalah sekarang. "Ng-Nggak. Emangnya apa?"

Si-suara-mirip-Nyonya-Konan-versi-lebih-nge_bass_ menyeringai sadis. Kalau begitu, pasti bukan suaranya doang yang mirip sama Nyonya Konan. Tingkah laku sampai ke _g-string_ atau apanya juga pasti mirip. Yang membuat Sakura menahan napas selanjutnya adalah, benda di tangan cowok itu. Sepatunya, b_aby pink stiletto _dengan kain sutra berkilauan sebagai pelapis dan hiasan batu _emerald _kecil-kecil.

"Ja-Jangan!" Sakura menjerit panik. Sepatu mahal! Mahalmahalmahal! "To-Tolong Jangan!"

Cowok itu hanya memainkan seringainya dengan gaya super menyebalkan. Sedetik kemudian, terjadilah hal yang paling ditakutkan Sakura. Bukannya dia mencintai sepatu itu sampai mati atau apa, tapi di keadaan krisis begini sepatu itu pasti bakal laku dijual!

"Stuart Weitzman bukan merek sepatu favoritku."

PRAK.

_Baby pink stiletto _dengan kain sutra berkilauan sebagai pelapis dan hiasan batu _emerald _kecil-kecil patah jadi dua.

Sakura rasanya mau pingsan. Buku kumal yang sejak tadi digenggamnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"KYAAAAA!"

Keberuntungannya telah habis.

* * *

Jika hidup seorang Sakura Haruno diangkat ke layar lebar, maka film itu bakal penuh sensor. Akhirnya jadilah dongeng-dongeng selembut versi Disney yang jauh dari kenyataan aslinya.

Misalnya, rambut Snow White berwarna merah muda. Fakta itu _freak_ dan bikin orang bertanya-tanya—kenapa dia nggak dikasih nama Snow Pink aja? Atau kenapa nggak Bubble Gum Pink aja? Pembuat cerita nggak mungkin jawab kalo ibu si Snow White bukan orang alim jadi doanya nggak terkabul. Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah memodifikasi cerita se-_dreamy_ mungkin.

Ngenes.

Atau nggak mungkin juga disebutkan bahwa ibu Snow White jantungan pasca melahirkan karena mikir kalo anaknya gulali. Itu bakal nakutin ibu-ibu hamil di seantero dunia.

Cermin Nyonya Konan juga nggak seram kayak di cerita-cerita. Cermin itu unyu dengan kostum kodoknya. Suaranya nggak garang dan sayangnya, dia jujur banget. Itulah mengapa Nyonya Konan berambisi melenyapkan Sakura yang dia pikir telah merenggut peringkat cantik nomer satunya.

Nyonya Konan memerintahkan prajurit kepercayaannya untuk membunuh Sakura. Om itu ngangguk-ngangguk aja, dan bilang ke Nyonya Konan kalo dia bakal membuat kematian Sakura se-_gore_ mungkin. Sampai di hutan, Asuma nangis dan muntah-muntah. Dia bilang dia _phobia _darah dan membunuh bukan spesialisnya. Nyembelih ayam aja harus minta tolong istrinya, Kurenai si koki.

"Ka-Kalau Anda memang mau mati ngenes, Nona Sakura," Asuma member petuah terakhir, "Datang saja ke rumah Kurcaci Hidan. Dia spesialisnya mutilasi. Dan tolong jangan ganggu hidup saya lagi."

Setelah itu Asuma pergi menjauh. Sakura ditinggal di rimba amazon sendirian.

Ketika ia mengetuk pintu gubuk Kurcaci Hidan, muncullah tujuh makhluk unyu—baca: cebol—yang menyambutnya dan mereka menawarkan persahabatan dengan senyum hangat. Persahabatan! Sakura nggak pernah punya sahabat. Cinderella ter_bully_ dari istana sebelah juga nggak mau berteman dengannya. Ia sibuk dengan peri kecilnya yang gagap. Jangankan berteman, cewek pirang itu bahkan nggak mau nyuci di sungai yang sama dengannya. Sombong banget.

Tapi persahabatan mereka palsu. Ia disebut sahabat karena nyuci piringnya bersih dan ngepelnya sampai licin—sialan! Ternyata Sakura emang nggak pernah punya sahabat. Malang sekali dia.

Dan waktu Nyonya Konan menyamar jadi Tobi dan ngasih dia _lollipop_ basi—cermin sialan itu pasti bocor lagi, tsch!—dia nyaris mati. Nggak benar-benar mati, cuma diare yang bikin dia ngerasa mau mati aja. Namun Sakura adalah perempuan cerdas, otaknya berkata; saat yang pas buat kabur! Gue harus pura-pura mati!

Sayang sekali ada Pangeran nggak diharapkan yang nyasar dan merusak rencana.

Sakura terus berlari, berlari, berlari menuju kebebasan dan kalau beruntung, berlari menuju cinta sejati. Ia terjatuh ke lubang dengan kabut-kabut merah jambu yang mistis dan oh-so-dongeng dan—dia sama sekali nggak berharap kalau cinta sejatinya adalah cowok **ini**. Yang telah membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi **ini**. Di tempat sialan **ini**.

"Sasuke-_chan_! Kau gila! KAU GILA!"

"Hn." Cowok bernama Sasuke itu kelihatan nggak peduli. Bubur ayam jauh lebih menarik daripada Mikoto yang marah-marah, Sai yang menghina dan cewek _pinky_ sialan di pojok itu. Juga sepatunya yang bodoh dan norak.

"Anak durhaka! Jangan pernah membantah _Kaa-san_mu seperti itu!"

"Kenapa _Kaa-san_ menyalahkanku?" Sasuke memotong dengan sewot. "Cewek itu yang salah. Dia _fangirl _gila, _Kaa-san_. Dia melempariku sepatu karena aku menolaknya. Dia bahkan masuk ke kamar ini tanpa izin. Kalo Sai jadi sekarat gimana?"

"TIDAK!" Sakura berteriak. Tiga pasang mata gelap menatap ke arahnya. "Eeh—maksudku, maksudku dia bohong. Aku nggak suka dia dan nggak akan pernah!"

"Dada rata bukan tipeku."

"Sasuke-_chan_!"

"Aku juga nggak suka dada rata, _Kaa-san_."

"Sai-_chan_!"

Mikoto memijat keningnya lelah. Biaya pengobatan Sai bukan hal murah, jelas saja. Meskipun keluarga Uchiha juga tak bisa dibilang kekurangan—lima atau tujuh tahun lagi, mereka bisa saja merekrut seribu karyawan. Tapi sepatu yang dipatahkan Sasuke ini, jelas jauh lebih mahal dari yang bisa ia perkirakan. Kate Middleton memakai sepatu macam itu saat berbulan madu keseratusnya—dan Sasuke mematahkannya!

Lalu gadis ini—wajah menderitanya dan gaunnya yang seperti gaun pernikahan. Orang mana sih dia? Mempelai wanita yang kesasar? Mungkin gadis ini bukan orang paling sopan sedunia, tapi dari tatapan matanya jelas dia orang baik. Mukanya juga mirip sama boneka, cantik sekali.

Mikoto sudah lama pingin punya anak perempuan yang seperti ini.

"Dia mirip kayak cewek yang ada di cerita Sasuke, _Kaa-san_."

"Cerita apa itu Sai?"

"Cerita Sasuke yang menghamili cewek." Jawab Sai asal. Senyum jelek masih lengket di wajahnya.

"APAAAAA?!" _Haaah? Apa? Apa!? Sasuke-chan kan gay!_

"Mana pernah aku begitu, _Kaa-san_!"

Ini semua makin merepotkan. Mikoto butuh ke salon dan menenangkan diri. Lalu ke _mall_ dan belanja di setiap butik sampai puas. Wohooo~! Impian itu rasanya begitu jauh.

"Kau, datang darimana?" Ia melirik judes pada gadis berambut merah muda yang masih menunduk di pojok sana.

"Da-Dari hutan." Sakura tergagap saat pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan sinis Mikoto. "Se-Serius Nyonya. Enggak bohong." Dan kenapa dia jadi manggil tante ini nyonya? Auranya itu, mirip banget sama Konan.

"Cih, dari hutan! Apa-apaan itu?" Mikoto masih memutuskan untuk bersikap menyebalkan. "Nggak punya rumah, gitu?"

"E-Enggak. Saya pembantu."

"Muka manja begitu bisa apa?"

Sakura lama-lama jadi kepancing juga emosinya. Dasar Mikoto! "Saya bisa kerja di rumah Nyonya dan Nyonya bakal pingsan karena kaget dengan standar kebersihan saya!"

Mikoto terkikik pelan. Hohoho, ini cukup menarik. "Nggak punya keluarga emangnya?"

Bibir Sakura bergetar karena sedih. "E-eeh—nggak punya." Jiraiya sudah lama meninggal karena kepleset di pemandian perempuan. Kalo Konan, emangnya bisa dihitung keluarga?

_Kasihan sekali. Anak semanis ini dengan nasib semalang itu_. _Yang belum cewek ini certain pasti tentang_ _calon suaminya yang kabur sebelum ijab kabul_, Mikoto membatin sok tahu. Ia mengelap airmata diam-diam.

Omong-omong, dia sudah memutuskan…

"Kau!" Mikoto, atau dalam versi Sakura disebut Nyonya Besar, menatapnya tajam seperti ada dendam kesumat.

"Y-Ya?" _Tuhan, tolong! Tolong jangan biarkan aku terjebak dengan orang yang seperti Konan-sama lagi! Toloooong!_

"Kyaaaa~! Kau tinggal di sini saja! Aku sudah lama ingin punya anak perempuan dan pintu rumah selalu terbuka untuk boneka sepertimuuuu~" Imej Mikoto tentang wanita galak dan sadis langsung berganti dengan _fangirl_ yang sedang _meet and greet_ bareng idolanya. "Tolong lupakan tentang Sasuke-_chan_ yang mematahkan sepatumu! Maafkanlah dia karena mulai hari ini kalian adalah saudara~"

"UAPAAAAH?!" Kedua Uchiha lain yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing terpekik kaget. Bubur Sasuke tumpah, dan infus Sai bergoyang-goyang dramatis.

"Nggak bisa begitu, _Kaa-san_!" Sasuke protes dengan mulut belepotan. "Kami tidak ingin saudara pungut!"

"Kami tidak ingin saudara jelek dan berdada rata."

Mikoto tidak memperhatikan. "Lupakan saja tentang suamimu yang kabur sebelum pernikahan! Mulai saat ini, kau memulai hidup barumu, Sakura-_chan_~"

"Err—" Sakura meringis. "Sebenarnya aku masih _single_. Masih tujuhbelas tahun, Nyonya." Lagipula, dialah yang kabur bahkan sebelum pernikahan direncanakan.

"Oh!" Mikoto terkejut. "Bajumu seperti baju pernikahan! Tadinya aku pikir kau sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Tapi tujuhbelastahun itu bagus sekali, Sakura-_chan_. Kau bisa sekolah di sekolahnya Sasuke-_chan_ dan Sai-_chan_. Selain itu, panggil aku _Mommy_, Saku-_chan_!"

"_Mommy_…" Sakura mengulang kata itu dan merasa bego.

"TIDAK!" Sasuke dan Sai berteriak secara bersamaan. Tapi sekali lagi, Mikoto nggak mendengar. Ia terlalu _excited_ dengan kenyataan bahwa ia akan punya anak lagi. Anak perempuan!

Bukan berarti ia sudah melupakan Itachi. Sama sekali tidak.

"Ayo, Sakura_-chan_~ ayo kita berbelanja! Aku sudah tidak sabar membelikanmu bermacam-macam baju lucu. Sasuke-_chan,_ siapkan mobil di bawah dan pinjam dulu kartu kreditmu! Kyaaaa! Cantik! Manis! Kayak boneka!"

Sasuke merasa otaknya kosong. Dia pikir tadinya, cewek ini bakal diusir dengan nista oleh Mikoto karena sudah mengganggu ketertiban umum. Tapi _hell_, rambut permen karet itu malah diangkat jadi anak? Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan! Bahkan mereka akan satu sekolah. Sialan. Cewek itu bakal berada di setiap sudut kediaman Uchiha. Sialan. Cewek itu merebut perhatian ibunya. Sialan.

Cewek itu menggantikan Itachi—sial!

Dan satu hal lagi—Sasuke menggigit jempolnya gelisah. Matanya melirik pada buku kumal bertuliskan **Snow Pink blablabla** yang tadi hampir dibaca oleh cewek itu. Nggak ada satupun alasan logis kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Sasuke nggak percaya dongeng, juga nggak percaya mistis. Lalu bagaimana bisa—bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi?

Sasuke cepat-cepat memasukkan buku itu ke kantong celananya. Cewek itu nggak boleh membaca buku ini.

Sepertinya Sai juga berpikiran sama.

"Sasuke? Sasuke-_chaaan_? Cepat!"

Sasuke bangkit dengan malas tanpa bergumam satu katapun. Sai masih memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Sialan, hal seperti ini—

—tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Aku akan menelepon Fuga-_kun_, ia pasti akan setuju. Sasuke-_chan_, nanti kalau _Otou-san_mu datang, bilang ya _Kaa-san_ sedang belanja. Bersama anak baruku, hehe!"

Gadis itu, dengan kulitnya yang seperti porselen dan helai merah muda yang tampak lembut. Warna matanya sesegar rumput di pagi hari, sinar kebahagiaan dan keheranan berpendar jadi satu di dalamnya. Seperti itulah seorang puteri yang seharusnya—atau begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Dan Sasuke-_chan_, pinjamkan mantelmu. Sakura-_chan_ tidak bisa keluar hanya dengan gaun sepeti ini. Dia bisa membeku."

Sasuke menggeleng kesal. Ia tidak seharusnya terpesona dengan sosok dengan kemunculan ajaib yang akan membawanya dalam banyak masalah nanti.

Tidak boleh.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau meminjamkan mantelmu?!" Mikoto berteriakdi sebagai latar belakang.

Sepertinya Sai juga berpikiran begitu. Karena tatapan waspada dengan alis mengerut begitu, bukanlah tampang orang yang sedang melamun jorok.

* * *

**Sunday, December 21th. 9:48 PM. Winter, the world as white as a snowglobe.**

**(**Saat dimana Sasuke&Sakura berpikir bahwa sejak saat ini hidup mereka akan berubah; rotasi yang berbeda dari biasanya.**)**

* * *

tembus sampe 5k =)) mau nulis pendek-pendek kok rasanya susah ya? Padahal ini baru prolog. 2 tahun yang lalu, aku bikin ini cuman 1k dan rasanya udah panjaaang kali itu._.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review Princess Sakura waktu dulu: **LadyGegeTheAlcemist, Ai Sakuraii, miss cuteboy, Andromeda no Rei, akasuna danzou, UchiHyuu Vivian, aihane-chaan, Nong-Chii Pii, Mokochange, Hikaru Kin, Thia Nokoru, risa-chan-amarfi, IOO. OOI, bucy, Dominique Raven, mizuki-chan, ririrea, Cutie white, lady spain non login, SoraMaria, Rizu Hatake-hime, Fiona the Adventurer, Rizuka Hanayuuki, Ryuutamaru. **Big thanks walaupun ini dah lamaa banget dan pasti dah pada lupa hehe :'D

Dan beda dari Princess Sakura, ini bukan ItaSaku:( Aku bingung dan stuck di romancenya, jadi aku remake SasuSaku aja yg aku udah ngerti romancenya...

Review dan nasehat plis? XD


End file.
